


Esquizofrenia

by NaghiTan



Series: La casita del terror [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Drabbles, Español | Spanish, la casita del terror
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pero un ambiente de soledad no es propicio para personas con enfermedades mentales, cada enfermedad tiene sus cuidados especiales para que no se compliquen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esquizofrenia

**Resumen dieciseisavo drabble:** Pero un ambiente de soledad no es propicio para personas con enfermedades mentales, cada enfermedad tiene sus cuidados especiales para que no se compliquen.

 **Personaje:** Coby y Helmeppo

 **Enfermedad:** Esquizofrenia

 **Habitación:** Enfermedades sicológicas

 **Universo:** AU                                  

 **Número de palabras:** 1011

 **Notas de Autor:** Antes que nada, disculpen el que haya dejado tan abandonado esta serie de drabbles e historias cortas, sufro un trastorno que la verdad tampoco voy a decir su nombre, no tienen la necesidad de saberlo y yo tengo la suficiente vergüenza ya de decirlo y esta me afecta demasiado al investigar cosas mentales y paranormales. Más es un reto, y debo terminarlo. Tengo peticiones pendientes y están en elaboración de eso no se preocupen.  Tuve que ver videos para describir los síntomas de la enfermedad que se va a hablar aquí, sin más, disculpen mi retraso, voy a tratar de subir uno por semana.

 

 

* * *

 

_“Muéstreme un ser humano sano y yo lo curaré para usted”_

— **Carl Jung—**

* * *

 

 

 

Coby miró por trigésima vez su teléfono celular, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había respondido y una voz le había dicho que varias personas estaban esperándolo fuera de su departamento y sabía que no era cierto pero tuvo que ir a comprobarlo como siempre y a las afueras no había nada.

El muchacho de antaño era un estudiante de la escuela naval, más recientemente se le había diagnosticado problemas de esquizofrenia paranoide*, como se sabe, el ejército en cualquier rama, no puede contar en sus filas con personas con cualquier tipo de enfermedad que cause un problema en el rendimiento de las unidades y Coby lamentablemente tuvo que ser dado de baja.

El Gobierno de todos modos, tenía que pagarle el hospital, medicamentos y solventar sus gastos, era obligación por la cantidad de tiempo que había servido a su país, pero de igual forma eso no lo mantendría de por vida, Helmeppo era el que se encargaba del cuidado del muchacho, dado que ambos no tenían más familia que apoyar económicamente y Helmeppo seguía en la marina, visitando a su amigo cuando se les permitía pisar tierra.

Pero un ambiente de soledad no es propicio para personas con enfermedades mentales, cada enfermedad tiene sus cuidados especiales para que no se compliquen, Coby seguía con las alucinaciones y solo.

_“Mira por la ventana, la gente te observa y murmura que eres extraño, deberías de saberlo… Nadie te quiere cerca”._

Ese día Coby tenía un cuadro desde temprano y trató como siempre de ignorar las voces, comenzó su día preparando su desayuno pero se había cortado los dedos ante los gritos persistentes de esa persona, que no sabía quién era, pero que le hablaba en diferentes tonos dependiendo el estado de animo de él.

 _“Eres un inútil”_ La voz le reprendió, voz masculina que le había comenzado a acompañar desde hace unos pocos meses _“Nada puedes hacer bien… ¿Qué dirá ese tipo rubio que viene a ver cómo estás? ¿Qué dirá cuando te ve demacrado y con heridas?”._

Trató de ignorarle y siguió con su día, siempre era lo mismo, ese tipo lo menospreciaba le humillaba y le hacía sentir que la ayuda de Helmeppo solo era por compasión no porque en verdad le naciera ayudarle.

 _“¡No me ignores!”_ Gritó el hombre _“¡No oses en ignorarme, hijo de puta! He estado contigo todo este tiempo y ¿Así es como me pagas? Las sombras que ves las risas que escuchas ¡Yo trato de controlarlo y tú me tratas de ignorar!”_

Coby suspiró, sentía que ese hombre se iba a aparecer de un momento a otro, cuando se irritaba siempre aparecía y las cosas estallaban en mil pedazos, los platos, los vasos todo lo que fuese vidrío acababa por explotar y lastimarle.

_“¡No tienes a nadie, bastardo! Nadie te cuida, nadie se hace cargo de ti, solamente estamos tú y yo, nadie más, ¿Qué harías sin mí? ¡Te habrías muerto en menos de dos días! Todos los que te rodean son escoria, nadie está a mi altura y son pedazos de mierda ¡Mierda! ¿¡Me has escuchado!?”_

El joven no respondió, se había dejado caer en el piso, le dolía demasiado la cabeza y el hombre se había aparecido delante de él, era un hombre alto, delgado, rubio y con una sonrisa letal, nunca había vistos sus ojos, siempre eran cubiertas por unas gafas moradas y su horrible atuendo color rosa lejos de hacerle ver ridículo lo hacía ver imponente, letal.

_“Coby, ¿Por qué me haces enojar?”_

La voz calmada y relajada no le dio confianza, ese hombre era un bastardo doble cara, cuando quería era amable y cuando menos lo esperaba acababa por hacerle daño.

_“¡Respóndeme con un carajo!”_

Sonido de vidrios rompiéndose en mil pedazo, Coby vio como los muebles chocaban contra la pared, el hombre los pateaba y los destruía con las manos.

—Lo siento, señor.

Ser sumiso y responderle, era lo único que le podría salvar del ataque de furia de ese hombre, lo sabía bien, pero hablarle significaría tener que tomarse sus medicamentos y a él no le gustaban ninguna, porque nada hacía para remediar aquello.

_“¿Lo sientes? ¡Claro que no lo sientes! ¡Eres un maldito cobarde que nada puede hacer bien! ¡Que se la pasaba llorando por todo! ¡Débil es lo que eres! ¡Eso es lo que eres! ¡Un marica llorón…! Espera, ¡hasta los maricas son lo suficientemente valientes si les gusta el jodido dolor en el culo**!”_

.

 

.

 

.

 

_“Adelante, salta, no vas a hacerlo, lo has intentado varias veces y te arrepientes siempre”_

No lo soportaba, las burlas, las risas de aquel sujeto, el ver a más personas que simplemente le miraban con lastima, todo eso era abrumador, era sencillo acabar con su vida y dejar de sentir todo eso, pero se estaba arrepintiendo, la altura era demasiada y el pánico le entró al ver en las calles las moles de acero que circulaban a toda velocidad y como siempre, nadie estaba a su lado, Doflamingo tenía razón, simplemente le habían olvidado y no había necesidad que siguiera robando el aire que muchas personas necesitaban, era el momento.

_“¡Hazlo de una buena vez!”_

_“Hazle un favor al mundo y matate…”_

_“¡Ni Dios te quiere cerca!”_

Porque ya había pasado casi un año y las voces se habían intensificado, ya no solo era Doflamingo, ya eran mujeres, niños, hombres y ancianos, todos diciéndole lo mismo: Que nadie le extrañaría.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_25 de Diciembre de 2003, Kyoto, Japon._

_Al Marine Helmeppo *****:_

_Lamentamos decirle por este medio, que el cadáver del ex estudiante de_

_La Marina: **Coby ****** ha sido encontrado muerto en el callejón del domicilio *****_

_Al parecer sufrió un cuadro de Esquizofrenia que no pudo controlar, lamentamos darle_

_Esta noticia…_

 

* * *

 

 

*Una enfermedad que uno de los personajes de un fic mío tiene, no recomiendo su lectura a personas que no toleran las relaciones hombre x hombre.

 

** No soy homofóbica, ni nada por el estilo, pero necesitaba más realismo.


End file.
